Dead Man's Party
|Type = main hos |Starting_icon = novigrad |Image = Hos-info.jpg |Region = Gustfields |Location = Oxenfurt von Everec Estate Von Everec family crypt Brunwich |Level = 33 |Reward = 1350 / ?? King of Swineherd's crown Ass ears |Previous = Evil's Soft First Touches |Next = A Midnight Clear Open Sesame! Scenes From a Marriage |Enemies = Wraiths Arachnomorphs }}Dead Man's Party is a main quest in the for . As part of Olgierd von Everec's three difficult tasks, he asks Geralt to show his brother, Vlodimir, the time of his life. The problem is, Vlodimir has been dead for quite some time. Walkthrough Talk to Shani she will be talking to some Redanian soldiers about her antidote, they will remark on how much she "likes" Geralt while she leaves for a moment to get her antidote. Once they leave ask her for help to find Olgierd von Everec's brother. As it turns out Shani is very helpful and decides to meet Geralt with a Censer by the crypt. Once you reach the Von Everec family crypt you will meet Shani will be making a wreath for a wedding party, she will ask Geralt to come with her, you will be going regardless so just accept. Once you reach the entrance Shani will decide to stay out so Geralt will continue alone. Waking the dead After entering the crypt Geralt will be attacked by Wraiths, once you get rid of them use your Witcher senses to find Vlodimir's grave. When you do you will have to use the Censer that Shani gave you at all marked locations and then use Igni to light the central votive. Once you awaken the family they will attack you and you will have to fight them, after all of them are "dead" Vlodimir von Everec will appear and be amused be the spectacle. After explaining to him Olgierds wish he will possess Geralt which will cause him to lose consciousness. Now Geralt or rather Vlodimir will be woke up by Shani and immediately fall for her. Once everything is explained Shani will propose they go to the wedding party to which he will agree. Let's Party After you reach the location Vlodimir will dress Geralt properly and give him a haircut and shave. This will happen even if you came prepared and brought proper clothing and went to a barber, so don't bother trying to avoid it. Now it's time to meet the newlyweds, after that take part in the activities. Some are mandatory while others are optional, whenever you do something that is mandatory time will progress once you do all of them the clock will hit midnight and "cinderella will have to run." If you participate in all activities you will earn the Let the Good Times Roll! achievement. To make it easy just leave a mandatory activity, like fishing out Shani's shoe, for last and take part in everything else before doing it. The Pig Whisperer You have to chase 2 pigs into the pen, if you use Axii you won't win any prize as they will notice you cheated. If you manage to do it without Axii you will win King of Swineherd's crown which has the highest additional gold bonus in the game so it is a good idea to earn it. To win you have to make the pigs run away from you in the direction of the pen, it seems that the black pigs marked with yellow circles are the most cooperative. After that is done Shani will challange Vlodimir to woe a girl, however her brothers will not be happy about it and you will be forced to fight them. What's a Celebration without Gwent? Talk to the Halflings sitting at a table who are playing Gwent to join, if you lose you will be wearing the Ass ears for the rest of the party. Regardless once the game is over Vlodimir will take Shani dancing during which Gaunter O'Dimm will appear and dedicate the next song to them, after which Geralt will explain a few things with Vlodimir and propose to see why Gaunter is here. If you talk to him Gaunter will introduce himself to Shani and have some nice words for Vlodimir after which he will excuse himself. The Fire Swallower Talk to the 2 people talking about the dog who chased the Fire Swallower away, after agreeing to find them Geralt will give Vlodimir hints where to start, so off you go. Fortunately Geralts witcher senses work the same as always so follow the tracks to find them, along the way you may find his hat. After you find them you can use Axii on the dog or chase it away else he won't climb off the tree he climbed, once he goes down you can return his hat if you found it while tracking him, if you mock him he will decide to leave, however good old Axii can solve that problem too or 50 , after that you have to escort him back and you will be attacked by a Boar, after it's dead you will return to the party. If however you allow him to leave Vlodimir can offer to put on a juggling act instead after returning. Shoe Fishing Talk to the people near the pond they will explain the rules, which are simple Shani will throw in her shoe and you will have to find it. Pretty easy, however there are other shoes too, if you find the right shoe on first try you will earn more . Her shoe is located to the left in a corner, pick it up and bring it to her. Other acctivities *Talk to some "girls" *Have some Drinks at the tables *Talk to Shani inside the barn, you have to climb a ladder outside to do it (you can find the Cow (gwent card) once there) *Dance in the barn Party is Over After you complete the 4 main events go back to the barn and make a speech or not (if you don't mind looking like an ass then go for it), regardless Vlodimir will write a letter for Olgierd with Geralt's blood, however he will decide break his promise to stay longer, fortunately Gaunter will appear and banish him. After that Geralt will converse with Shani before she walks away and Gaunter will give Geralt advice on how to deal with the situation which will start A Midnight Clear quest. Now all that remains is to return to Olgierd to complete the quest, however if you wish to do the aforementioned quest then do it now else it fails if you leave the party. Journal entry :As Master Mirror forewarned, Olgierd von Everec asked Geralt to perform several tasks for him. One of these was to show his brother, Vlodimir, the time of his life. As I know from many pleasant personal experiences, the witcher, grim as he may sometimes seem, is more than capable of arranging a fantastic night out. Yet in this case, there was one particularly tricky catch: Vlodimir was dead. As a first step to overcoming this obstacle, Geralt decided to go see Shani, who, as a Redanian subject, an Oxenfurt resident, and a woman of great learning, might just have some information about where Vlodimir is buried. :Shani had been a diligent student – she not only had heard of the von Everec family, but also happened to be in the possession of a tome indicating the location of their family crypt. She and Geralt decided to journey there together. Shani was to bring a censer with her, which Geralt intended to use to perform the ancient ritual of Blood Summoning to bring forth the ghost of Olgierd's dead brother. :Thanks to the Blood Summoning (which, as is the norm during witcher adventures, did not go off without certain complications), Geralt was able to summon the ghost of Vlodimir von Everec. Vlodimir, delighted at the prospect of enjoying a "cracking good time," stated that to do so, he would need a body...and then promptly possessed the witcher's, despite the latter's heated resistance. From that moment till Vlodimir had had his fun, Vlod's ghost accompanied Geralt everywhere the witcher went. And it so happened on that day, he was going to a wedding, where he was to meet Shani. Vlodimir was thrilled at this, for he had taken quite the liking to the young medic, but, learning that she meant something special to Geralt, he promised to keep his hands off her. Yet something about his manner left room to doubt he'd keep this promise... :Once Geralt and Vlodimir arrived at the wedding, the ghost jumped into Geralt's body and threw himself headlong into a whirlwind of merriment, mirth, and amusement. :Hearing Geralt recount that night's festivities, I realized it was a great shame I had not been able to attend. Not only would I have graced the guests with a performance worthy of the occasion, but also I would have witnessed its wonders first-hand, the better to now convey them to you dear reader... Yet I consider my chance to craft an epic nuptial ballad merely delayed, not missed, for Shani caught the garland during the capping, meaning I will surely be a guest of honor at her wedding in the near future. Vlodimir, I hear, enjoyed himself tremendously, though he was forced off the stage and into the netherworld in a rather unpleasant manner by Master Mirror at the end. Before that happened, he wrote a letter to his brother in his own (that is to say, Geralt's) blood, thus providing proof that the witcher had fulfilled Olgierd's wish. :As the witcher had suspected, Olgierd would not simply take Geralt's word for it that Vlodimir had not only risen from the dead (temporarily, at least), but had also had a splendid time. Yet the letter Vlod wrote in blood effectively resolved all Olgierd's doubts. The task was deemed completed. Objectives * Talk to Shani about the von Everec family crypt. (150 ) * Meet Shani in front of the von Everec family crypt. * Enter the von Everec family crypt. * Defeat the wraiths as they appear. * Use your Witcher Senses to explore the von Everec family crypt. * Spread the incense in every room of the crypt. * Light the main votive to continue the ritual. * Defeat the wraiths of dead von Everecs. * Meet Shani by the farm where the wedding will be held. * Follow Shani and meet the newlyweds. * Talk to the newlyweds. * Take part in the wedding activities until midnight. ** Drive the pigs into the pen (2 pigs). (50 if you use Axii, 200 otherwise) *** Defeat your opponents. (50 if you lose the fight, 200 otherwise) ** Fish Shani's shoe out of the lake and give it to her. *** Give Shani the shoe you fished out of the lake for her. (50 if you bring all 3 shoes, 200 otherwise). ** User your Witcher Senses to find the fire swallower. *** Drive the Daemon away (Axii 20'' )'' *** Use Axii to make the Fire swallower come to the party (20 ) *** Protect the fire swallower from the "bear". *** Escort the fire swallower back to the wedding. (100 ) ** Talk to Master Mirror at the wedding. (150 ) * Go to the barn for the capping ceremony. (200 ) * Inform Olgierd the task has been completed. (150 ) Bugs * Nearly all the von Everec ghosts are incorrectly labeled during the fight, except for Alexy. This is most obvious during the cutscene: the one addressed as Honoratina (the grandmother) is then labeled as Eulalia in the fight, and the one addressed as Kestatis (the grandfather) is mislabeled as Ernest. Notes * When Vlodimir removes Geralt's facial hair, it will disable dynamic beard growth even though the end result is a clean shaven face. You can re-enable it by visiting a barber and selecting the "Shaved head and a ponytail" option. * In the barn where the dance is held, climb up to the loft using the ladder to find the unique Gwent card Cow on the floor next to the pillows. * In order to win the King of Swineherd's crown and a stuffed animal for Shani, the pigs must be herded without using Axii. * The inventory panel will be inaccessible for the duration of the wedding party and the only weapons available to fight the boar will be those equipped before Vlodimir/Geralt changed clothes (including sword, crossbow, and bombs). * "Losing" to the halflings in Gwent will cause Geralt to forfeit 5% of his gold, but "win" the unique Ass ears. Geralt will wear the hat for the rest of the party, which will affect dialogue with the guests. * Even though Vlodimir writes a letter that Geralt later gives to Olgierd, it doesn't actually appear in one's inventory. However, using console commands, the letter can be added and read. * If you decide to loot the tombstones after resurrecting Vlodimir, he will comment on this, ultimately leading Geralt to tell him to shut up. * While you are looking for the fire swallower, you can find his cap on the ground. There is no point in keeping the cap, since Geralt can't equip it. * When you are rude to the fire swallower and insult him enough, he will go back to Novigrad without performing at the wedding. In this case Geralt can replace him with a juggeling act. * Shani's shoe is on the left Trivia * When rescuing the fire swallower, Vlodimir as Geralt can comment on his inability to differentiate between a boar and a bear. The fire swallower then replies he's not a naturalist which is ironic since his name is David Artensborrow (a reference to real-life naturalist David Attenborough who frequently appears on nature documentaries and has at least 20 species of plants and animals named after him). * In the Polish (Original) version the quest is called ''"Hulaj Dusza!" ''which is an idiom and thus cannot be translated literally, the English equivalent would be "Party Animal." However, the Polish version is much more fitting as when translated literally it would mean "Partying Soul." Hence the title change as it's a spirit or "soul" that is doing the partying and not an animal. Category:Hearts of Stone quests